


It Took So Long but Here We Are

by Asmith137



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, For a Friend, M/M, Thanks for the art buddy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmith137/pseuds/Asmith137
Summary: It's been years since Lance had last seen Allura and he's healed slowly. He isn't sure if he's ready for more, but Keith has a way of making him realize what he has been wanting for a while now.





	It Took So Long but Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeppyVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeppyVee/gifts).



> Gift for my friend for making some awesome art for me! It took me a while to pump this out, but I appreciate her patience. Hope you like this buddy! I don't really ship this, but I hope it turned out well enough.

It’s been a few years since the lions had last been seen, since Voltron had last been formed. Allura once said Voltron wasn’t needed anymore but the universe sure didn’t agree with _that_ sentiment. It made peace negotiations throughout the universe harder, but Shiro and Hunk handled it like pros and with Keith assisting the relief efforts alongside the Blade of Marmora. However, it was the new line of Defenders that Pidge and Matt established that finally made peace in the universe seem achievable again.

As for Lance, he spent so much time away from his family that he didn’t dare think of leaving them again for a long time. He spread peace and unity his own way, telling anyone and everyone about Allura’s hopes and beliefs about the universe finding love and forgiveness again so they could live in harmony. It stung a little, still, to think about her, but Lance had been making his way forward with the help of his friends and family.

One friend was especially helpful.

Lance had been lonely, even surrounded by his family, because no one could understand what Allura had meant to him, not even the former paladins. Despite that, when he talked to Keith, he felt content. Even if Keith could never understand the pain he felt. The times when Keith could come visit, or when Lance was feeling adventurous enough to pop over to whatever planet Keith was assisting…those were the times Lance felt a bit like himself again. They had playfully bickered and goaded each other on like they used to, and it was a breath of fresh air.

Their relationship changed and then it didn’t. They acted as they always had, did what they always had done, but it started to feel more charged. Hands lingering on a handshake, eyes watching for longer than they probably should have, voices drifting to whispers as they talked. It had all become _intimate_.

Intimacy terrified Lance.

He initially panicked at the realization that his feelings were love, and we’re talking about _in love_ kind of love. His attempts to distance himself from Keith hardly worked; he felt like garbage and Keith wasn’t better off. It all reached a crescendo when Keith left in the middle of a relief mission when a becoming rare transmission between them turned sour. Lance’s shaky suggestion that, “Hey man, maybe we shouldn’t go see each other anymore” apparently meant that Keith _had_ to see him then.

A quick teluduv trip and ambush later and Lance had been shoved into a wall before he knew it. He was at the mercy of those piercing violet eyes, and he could feel his heart throb. Lance could see the hurt and anger, hear it to, when Keith demanded to know why he had been pushed away. Maybe Keith still had abandonment issues to work out and Lance had never meant to make that worse.

Lance crumbled; he couldn’t do this anymore when he saw how miserable it made them both.

“Keith…I…” his voice cracked, and he had to swallow as the hands fisting his shirt tightened. Keith’s thigh nudged closer to slot between Lance’s legs. He was sure Keith didn’t mean to make this sexual but...  
His hand reached out to push at Keith’s chest to get some much-needed space. Keith reacted in a blur, grasping his wrist and pinning it to the wall. The half-galra’s face was twisting into something akin to a snarl. Lance had never been more turned on and terrified in his life.

“I want answers, Lance,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Whatever expression Lance’s face twisted into had Keith’s glare hardening. “Don’t deny it.”

“I wasn’t!” Lance squawked. He had to advert his eyes from Keith’s gaze or he would never be able to say what he needed to. “I just…its different between us, you know?”

“Because you’ve been avoiding me.”

“No! I mean yes, but-“ He thumped his head back into the wall and sighed. “I’ve been feeling things I haven’t felt since Allura…” The grip on his wrist and shirt slackened. “And it freaks me out because Allura was, _is_ , special to me and no one can replace her. So, what I’ve been feeling with you…” Lance trailed off and finally dared to glance at Keith. Keith, who had flushed cheeks and a parted mouth, as he stared at Lance like it had always just been him. Something settled inside his heart. “I know it’s love,” he confessed quietly and watched in awe at the color that bloomed across Keith’s face.

“Y-you-” Keith choked and finally released his grip and stepped away, flustered.

Emboldened, Lance took steps forward and then more still as Keith backed away. “I love you, Keith,” Lance repeated as if he just now realized it to be true. Now it was Keith who was against the wall, pinned by Lance’s stare. “And I know you feel the same...right?”

Keith turned his head away sharply and scrubbed his burning face with his hand. “Dammit, Lance!”

“What?!”

“You can’t just go and say stuff like that!”

“Well am I wrong?”

Keith threw his hands up, exasperated. “No!”

A grin split Lance’s pinking face. “I knew it!”

Keith was struggling to center himself again, even with his flushed complexion. He was glaring, but it didn’t deter Lance in the least.  “You were just saying this freaked you out! Why are you-” He broke off with a frustrated noise and rubbed at his eyes.

Lance’s face softened at the sight, and he forgot all about Allura for the time being. He stepped closer and grabbed the former black paladin’s hand to expose his teary face. Keith only watched in stunned disbelief as Lance brushed away the tears leaking from his eyes. He was surprised to see Lance’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears too.

“I thought I was,” Lance confessed softly. “But not now.” He yelped, more in surprise then pain, when Keith landed a sudden half-hearted punch on his shoulder.

“That’s corny,” Keith griped but he was starting to smile now. “Just like you.”

“Okay mullet, first thing, my lines are amazing and not corny, and second thing…uh…”

“I’m waiting.”

Lance lightly slugged Keith on the arm, a move that surprised a laugh from the former leader. “Oh, shut up.”

They were silent for a moment, appraising each other fondly. Lance bit his lip before breaking the silence.

“I love you, Keith.”

“…love you too.”

Lance beamed with a joy he hadn’t felt in years and launched into Keith for a hug. The surprise attack had Keith crying out and tumbling back into the wall, but he returned the embrace out of reflex regardless. He was stiff in the hug but quickly relaxed into as Lance nuzzled the side of his face. The warmth they shared melted any remaining hard feelings and made them feel closer than ever.

As the silence progressed, Lance began to feel the need to tease again. He knew in his heart that this aspect of their relationship would never change. Lance pulled back with a smirk that Keith, for the end of time, would forever deny had ever flustered him.

“So, you were pretty assertive back there?”

“What.”

“You had me shoved up against a wall and did nothing about it.” Lance pressed further into his partner’s space until Keith was flush between him and the wall. Suddenly everything felt too hot and tingly. “You were this close,” he whispered, lips still curved up into that damn smirk.

Heat exploded over Keith’s face in a rush of emotions he had trouble discerning. Embarrassment and arousal seemed to be the culprits. He couldn’t even form words and could only try to stutter an explanation. It got even worse when the normally unbothered leader showed this flustered side of himself that only encouraged Lance to go further. The former red paladin slotted his knee in between Keith’s legs and pulled his hands up against the wall in a mirror of how they were before.

“You sure weren’t embarrassed then,” Lance taunted, albeit teasingly. He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward to kiss the edge of Keith’s lips.

Their breaths caught in their chests before releasing into shuddering exhales. Keith felt more than saw Lance lick his own lips as if savoring a taste Keith didn’t know he had. Lance leaned down to kiss the corner again, and it just wasn’t enough.

“Lance,” he whispered, and his pleading tone finally gave him what he wanted. He sighed when their lips finally touched, eyes sliding closed. It was warm and soft; an experience Keith would treasure for the rest of his days. Their lips parted before returning more eagerly, exchanging soft, swift kisses as they were enveloped into their own personal bubble. The hold on Keith’s hands slackened and their fingers curled together.

That experience soon wasn’t enough either, and Lance experimentally deepened the kiss until he could feel a trace of wetness. Their mouths came together again and again through their sighs and hums that rumbled deep in their throats. Lance pressed closer, moving his leg so that it came up even higher and that’s when he felt the stirrings of Keith’s arousal. He broke away with a breathy, “Oh,” and watched with wide eyes as Keith gasped at the sensation that rubbed against him.

It went quiet again when Keith stilled and watched Lance with trepidation. However, he saw no judgement, only awe. He couldn’t maintain that gaze when Lance was staring at him so openly, so hungrily. His eyes slammed shut when Lance nudged his leg up again, and he instinctively ground down on the appendage. He sighed breathily before mustering the courage to look at his partner again. With a half-lidded violet gaze, Keith met his gaze and humped forward to rub his clothed dick on Lance’s leg. He felt hot all over and felt ever more so as Lance groaned. Lance responded in kind and rolled forward, rubbing his cock along Keith’s hip and stimulating his partner with his own thigh.

It became a cycle of grinding and humping against each other as they chased the pleasure mounting at the base of their spines. Their lips came together more eagerly before as they rolled their hips into each other. Lance let a hand come down to hold tight onto Keith’s hip, angling his hips to thrust forward in a way that had them moaning loud into the open air. The friction felt good and pre-cum was leaking from the tips of their erections to wet the fabric of their underwear.

Keith threw his head back with a moan, nearly smacking against the wall. Everything felt so good as he let his partner guide him. He whimpered when Lance pulled and grinded his body into his with a deep, satisfying pressure. He could feel his dick straining hard against the fabric of his Marmora outfit, and he could see the bulge of Lance’s tenting the front of his denim jeans.

He was throbbing in his boxers, and he wanted more but without having to stop this pleasurable grind. He didn’t think he would ever get to do this with Lance and now here was the former paladin in question, rubbing against him and watching with such love and hunger-

“AH!” Keith cried out and trapped Lance’s leg in a hard squeeze. His dick throbbed hard before spurting shots of cum into his underwear. He gasped as he rode out the sensation, oblivious to Lance’s awed expression.

“Holy shit, you came,” Lance said breathily. A proud grin was quickly spreading across his face. “I made you cum in your pants!”

“Shut up,” Keith groused, glaring at him from behind his bangs. His near vice grip on Lance’s leg slackened, a shiver running down his spine as he shifted to feel the mess he left in his briefs. His cock was still throbbing a needy thrum, so he rolled forward again and moaned at the stimulation. Lance watched in disbelief as Keith resumed fucking against his thigh to chase another orgasm.

He couldn’t believe he was still going, and it was hot as hell to see Keith quickly become desperate. He wanted to take Keith someplace else and take him apart properly like he imagined in his late-night fantasies. He pulled away and almost regretted when Keith looked up at him with shiny, longing eyes.

“Lance,” he whined, “come back.”

Lance cleared his throat before speaking. “H-how about we go to my room, okay?”

Keith _whined_. Hands grasped at Lance’s hips, pulling him forward so Keith could hump against his tented cock. He choked at the sensation and had to pry Keith’s hands away so he could take a step back.

“Keith, c’mon, it’s not far.”

The trip to Lance’s room felt like it was on the other side of the castle rather than a hallway down. It was miracle they hadn’t run into anyone along the way. A blessing really when considering how many times they stopped to grab and rub against each other. When they finally reached the door to his room Keith was sucking dark marks onto his neck as he struggled to open the door. He felt like he was going to burst in his pants, but it was by pure force of will alone that he managed to keep it together. How he managed to get them inside and shut the door when Keith was acting like a fucking vampire was beyond him.

Lance was both flattered and flustered when Keith scrambled for his pants to shove them down past his hips. He was already half-hard again but still a little oversensitive so when Keith fondled him through his underwear he had to pump the brakes on that for a minute.

“Okay, Keithy-boy.” With reluctance, Lance grasped Keith’s hands by the wrists and pulled them away from his clothed erection. There was a loving pang in his heart when Keith looked at him with that endearing confused expression he missed so much. “It’s cool man, just let me…” Lance trailed off as he released Keith and grasped around Keith’s hips. His brow furrowed in frustration as he fumbled uselessly until Keith got the hint and reached behind himself and did _something_. One moment his blade suit was there, the next it was dematerializing away and leaving a very naked Keith in its wake.

Lance’s jaw dropped as he took in the developing red flush on Keith’s skin at his scrutiny and the sticky mess covering his crotch.

“It’s a new design,” Keith blurted, shifting in place.

“…what?”

“The vanishing suit…that’s new.”

“Cool man.”

“Yup…”

“You seriously are the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.” Lance thought for a moment. “Maybe even more than Shiro.”

Keith sputtered indignantly.  “Stop ruining our moments!”

“What, me? You were the one bringing up your complicated suit!” Lance stalked forward, pushing Keith to step back with a hand to his chest.

“Well, you were staring!”

“Because you’re a hot piece of ass!” Lance suddenly shoved at an unsuspecting Keith so he toppled backwards onto the bed. Keith blinked wide up at him as Lance suddenly pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it off to the side without finesse.

Despite not being a paladin for years, Lance managed to keep up a fit physique from all the farm work. His defined chest and smooth skin made Keith’s mouth water. He wanted to trace the grooves and planes of his torso, suck and bite marks that no one would see but they would both know about. The thought made his cock twitch and Lance smirked down at him with a familiar cockiness that Keith didn’t know he missed.

“Like what you see?” Lance drawled with a smirk and started to unbutton his jeans.

Keith felt his face flush hot yet again and frowned. “That’s a line from a bad porno.”

“Holy- _you watch porn_!”

“Shut up and take off your clothes!”

Lance laughed as he tossed his underwear in the general area he tossed his pants. He didn’t show it, but he was desperate to release the pressure in his cock. The tip of his dick was beading up with precum, so he put it to use by gathering it up with his fingers and slicking up his length with a few quick pumps of his hand. He watched with barely contained glee at how Keith tracked his movements and groaned softly.

Lance leaned over and crawled onto the bed, following Keith as he scooted back to a more comfortable position. When he was finally over Keith like he wanted, he couldn’t help but look down at him fondly. To think he was so scared about his feelings earlier only to be here now. He hadn’t felt this right in a long time and from the soft look Keith was giving him, he felt the same.

He lowered his body down and shifted till their dicks touched and had them moaning. He muffled Keith’s noises by sealing their mouths together. He sucked on his lower lip and rocked forward by skillfully rolling his hips. Keith gasped and arched his back into the sensation. Without any thought, Keith brought his hands to Lance’s back and dug his nails into the firm muscle there. Lance’s hips stuttered forward, and he moaned from deep in his throat. It became a cycle of give and take as they withered together.

Keith was already close again and Lance wasn’t far behind. The friction and the slick sensation from their leaking precum made for a quickly mounting pleasure as their dicks pressed together. Keith was gasping and whimpering, clutching tightly to Lance as he watched him fall apart under the rolling pressure. Lance mouthed and sucked at his partners neck, mumbling between kisses of how pretty he looked falling apart. The pressure reached a crescendo and Keith arched up with a sharp cry as his cum shot out from his tip and made a sticky mess between their stomachs.

Lance couldn’t hold back his own orgasm any longer and let out an ecstatic groan when he finally came against Keith’s body. They humped together for a little while longer before Lance had to pull away from oversensitivity. He rolled over next to his new partner and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder.

“That felt good,” he sighed blissfully. “Did you like it?” He stretched languidly and enjoyed the bone deep satisfaction that crawled over him from such a gratifying orgasm.

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled as he rolled over on top of Lance and kissed his lips. “Why do you make it sound like we’re done?” He still sounded heated and when Lance looked at him, he could still see an excited flush to his skin and dilated pupils that spoke of how worked up Keith still was. He wasn’t sure what to say, they were still sticky with cum and covered in drying sweat and Keith wanted to go again?

“Um…”

Keith pouted and crawled to the side of the bed, reaching for something on top of one of his drawers. It left Lance with the view of Keith’s butt, firm yet plush looking. He couldn’t help but reach forward and stroke and squeeze his backside. Keith hummed happily and leaned back into the sensation. There was a pop and then a slick squelch sound and suddenly lubed fingers were reaching back to prod at Keith’s entrance. Lance sputtered and choked as Keith proceeded to fuck himself with his fingers, quickly moving up to multiple digits before he could say anything coherent.

“Keith, woah, slow down,” he stammered but made no attempts to stop him as he watched slim fingers push into a puckering hole. His cock was on its way to being fully erect again to his amazement, but he was focused on the slick fingers that were quickly scissoring open the hole that Lance was suddenly desperate to fuck. Any previous lethargy was gone and replaced with adrenaline and arousal coursing through his blood.

Sooner than he thought, Keith was removing his fingers and turning back around. His violet eyes were dark and deep with want and Lance was breathless from the look alone. He watched in disbelief and awe as Keith used the same hand he had fucked himself with to grab and slick up Lance’s cock. By the time he was done, he was fully erect and throbbing under his palm. Keith smiled triumphantly and scrambled to position himself over Lance. The former red paladin grasped his hips and watched him hungrily as he took his dick and lined the tip against his twitching hole.

“Sit down,” Lance commanded and groaned when Keith swiftly did as he asked. Their heads threw back as they gasped and moaned at the sudden feeling of pleasure. “Keith, you’re not supposed to go that fast-aah!” He broke off as Keith got right to setting up a fast and relentless rhythm. “If that’s how it’s going to be,” Lance growled through gasps and then sharply raised his hips every time Keith pulled up till his tip threatened to slip out and then fall back down to take him to the root.

Keith cried out as Lance suddenly started pounding up into him and hitting his prostrate dead on. He tried to bounce on his dick like he wanted but was losing rhythm. He grabbed at his own cock and furiously pumped himself with accompanying slick noises of his cum slicked cock. The last two orgasms had him sensitive, and he was disappointed that he was already so close. It felt like they had barely even started. He wanted to savor this feeling of Lance filling him up with his long dick, reaching depths inside him that his fingers never could.

He never imagined sex feeling like this, and he was so glad he was sharing this with Lance. It was better then he imagined, Lance giving him what he needed and making him feel wanted and attractive. It never bothered him how people perceived before, attractive wise, but he cared what Lance thought of his appearance. He was glad that he could get him hot and bothered with his scarred body. It went both ways though, he was a mess for how devastatingly hot and beautiful this Cuban man was. Lance certainly had a lot to brag about, but he would never tell him.

Lance was in a similar position of feeling the need to cum early. He was still sensitive, and the vice grip Keith’s walls had against him was making it hard to stave off his orgasm. The squelch of lube as their bodies slapped together had his head spinning, everything was so hot, wet, and _good_. He felt like he was being milked from the pressure and ultimately it was one tight squeeze that made him come deep inside Keith.

Keith gasped at the hot sensation from within and frantically pumped himself until he was spraying a short line of cum that landed on Lance’s stomach. He breathed in near gasps and rocked into the pleasant throbbing sensation that lingered in his ass. Lance hissed and groaned as Keith bounced lightly and rutted back and forth along his softening penis. Keith hadn’t stopped stroking himself and he remained hard as he worked himself up again. Unfortunately, Lance couldn’t keep up, his body was too tired at the time.

He lightly slapped at Keith’s hip. “I’m going to need you to get off the goods, Keith.”

“ _No_ ,” Keith drawled out in a whine and circled his hips and clenched his rim along the softened cock. Lance finally slipped out, but it left Keith crying out in frustration as he continued to fuck his fist.

Lance batted his hand away and grasped his erection and started to stroke him quickly and roughly to satisfy his desperate partner. “So needy,” he murmured and smirked hazily. “Look at you, you want it so bad.” He groaned encouragingly as Keith moaned and humped into his hand to chase yet another orgasm. Lance doubted he would get hard again, but his dick did twitch at the erotic picture Keith made. When he wasn’t so tired he would have to see how many orgasms he could pull out of Keith before the former black paladin tapped out.

With three previous orgasms and the knowledge that Lance was touching his erection, Keith came shortly after with only a tiny dribble of cum drooling from his tip. He still fucked into Lance’s hand until it became too much, even for him, and collapsed off to the side. He took in deep breaths as his body calmed down and recovered from the pleasurable onslaught.

“That…was good,” Keith confessed quietly. He was going to hate the sticky feeling of dry cum soon but right now he felt good. They could clean later.

“So good that you’d want to do it again?” Lance asked quietly and pressed a tentative but loving kiss to his cheek. His hands stroked up and down Keith’s sides so lightly it almost tickled. It was nice but frankly it was a dumb question; the answer was obvious.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
